Intervention
The Intervention is an anti-material rifle developed by CheyTac LLC, as the M-200, beginning in 2001. Despite being an American-produced sniper rifle, it has not found favor with any American Armed Forces as of yet. However, it is fielded by Jordan, Argentina, Poland, and Turkey, with the first nation mentioned using it within the SRR-61 regiment. The Intervention was popularized in video games thanks to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and is infamous for starring in multiple MLG montages/parodies. However, that's all how it got popular, only by video games. If it wasn't for MW2, the Intervention wouldn't even go across the mind of a gun expert. The Intervention is a beginner gun, and is among the most powerful in the game. In close range, it can one-hit to the head and chest, and beyond 150 studs, the chest is no longer a one-hit kill. The Intervention is also a very popular choice, with many more advantages over the Remington 700, its competition, being unlocked at level 13. Effective Range The Intervention has an insane effective range as shown here. The Intervention can make extremely long range shots that would be considered impossible for the likes of the AN-94 and Remington 700. Bolt; 1,000+ studs Strategies Offensive * Unlike the Remington 700, the Intervention has an unforgiving bolt time, which means you cannot make as many mistakes with the Intervention as you can with the Remington. ** This makes the Intervention more of a true "sniper" power, instead of a "Recon" feeling of scouting about. If you need to use the Intervention, use it for extremely long engagements, or at least stay away from the main action. * Pick off any stragglers you see, because chances are they're not going to alert their teammates with their health bar. Defensive * The Intervention is a bit worse in terms of 1v1 sniper engagements versus the Remington 700. If you engage the Intervention head-on, you're better off using the Remington due to its fast bolt cycle. * If you can, get up close and pump the sniper with a hose of lead. Unless you get spotted and the user quick-scopes you, the sniper is usually too focused on watching for easy kills for them to look behind and see you. In Conclusion The Intervention's .408 CheyTac round flies straight and true out to an astounding 300 studs. You only really need to worry about drop when you either have a suppressor equipped, or if your target is beyond 500 studs. It may not be strong enough for 360 noscopes to be often, but it is accurate enough to put other guns in its class to shame. Trivia * The Intervention during paid access testing had damage to where it could cross-map stomach-shot someone. Then, it could only one-hit to the head and neck. Now, it is a mix between post-nerf and pre-nerf Intervention from paid-access. * You could hear the bolt working sound from Battlefield 4's SRR-61 when firing the gun, and not working the bolt itself. This could possibly be a nod to MW2's Intervention, which also had a mechanical-sounding bolt sound, but was tied with the gun sound itself and not the bolt. * It was originally the highest-damaging weapon in Phantom Forces until the BFG .50 was released.